Fimbrethil
by sangdelicorne
Summary: Ce ne furent pas les bruits craints des armes que son ouïe exceptionnelle perçut mais des lamentations de femmes. Il se mit à courir en foulées légères et régulières entre les arbres. Nul besoin de chemin, les voix le guidaient.


_._

_**Le monde du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas bien entendu, tout revient à Tolkien. **_

_._

Texte écrit en réponse à un défi appelé PHOTO-FIC organisé sur le FoF, forum francophone consacré aux fanfictions...

Il s'agit d'écrire un OS avec comme fil conducteur une photo.

Vous en trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil !

.

.

L'elfe, une fois arrivé sous le couvert des arbres, arrêta sa course légère. Il s'assit dans la mousse, la creusant à peine sous son poids, sortit une galette de lembas et commença à la manger tout en guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Il était beau à la manière des Sindars. Son visage aux traits fins et harmonieux avait de la noblesse, ses lèvres minces esquissaient à cet instant une moue préoccupée, des cheveux longs d'un blond clair, tirés en arrière dégageaient un front haut et mettait en valeur des yeux perçants très bleus.

Ce ne furent pas les bruits craints des armes que son ouïe exceptionnelle perçut mais des lamentations de femmes. Elles devaient être assez éloignées car il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Il acheva son pain et se mit en route vers elles. Il n'est pas dit que le prince Legolas passerait son chemin sans accorder aide et appui à qui en avait besoin. Il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre du retard il devait au plus vite prévenir le Conseil de la fuite de Gollum l'ancien propriétaire de l'Anneau Unique. On l'attendait à Fondcombe, chez Elrond Semi-Elfe Il se mit à courir en foulées légères et régulières entre les arbres. Nul besoin de chemin, les voix le guidaient.

Arrivé dans une clairière baignée de soleil, il eut beau regarder autour de lui de son regard perçant, il ne vit personne. Aucun signe de vie, pourtant son empathie avec la forêt lui communiquait de bien étranges choses. A son arrivée en ses lieux, les voix soudain s'étaient tues. Subitement, elles reprirent mais dans un idiome qu'il ne connaissait pas, une langue lente, sonore, répétitive. Il ne voyait rien autour de lui, que des arbres dont certains au tronc noueux semblaient très anciens. Il eut un léger sourire et s'assit.

— C'est un elfe des forêts pas un humain !

— Peut-être voudrait-il nous aider ?

— Vous n'y pensez pas mes sœurs ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? ça ne peut être pire.

— Ils sont avec les hommes et Sauron responsables de nos malheurs.

— Mais sans le vouloir. C'est ce monstre qui a brûlé les terres des Méandres de l'Anduin pour affamer les hommes lors de la guerre de la dernière Alliance nous détruisant au passage et nous poussant à fuir de plus en plus loin de Fangorn. Les elfes connaissent notre existence, nous sommes une légende pour eux !

— Je veux lui parler ! Il est nécessaire de savoir si ils sont toujours à la forêt de Fangorn, il y va de notre survie. Il nous faut des Entures sinon notre race va s'éteindre. Nous ne sommes plus qu'une poignée à pouvoir nous reproduire. Nous sommes devenues trop sédentaires que pour entreprendre ce voyage à l'aveuglette.

La langue des Ents est très longue. L'elfe commençait à s'impatienter, sa mission ne pouvait souffrir de retard. L'une des ents s'en aperçut et décida pour ses compagnes.

— Qui es-tu jeune elfe qui veut t'aventurer loin de la Forêt noire ?

— Je suis Legolas, fils de Thranduil, roi des elfes sylvains, Enyd.

— Je vois que tu nous connais.

— Je sais votre légende comme tous ceux de mon peuple.

— Mais pas notre histoire. Elle commence très bien et risque de finir très mal. Notre peuple va disparaître si nous n'obtenons pas d'aide. Veux-tu l'entendre, Legolas fils de Thranduil ?

— Je ne voudrais pas vous paraître impoli mais je dois me rendre à Fondcombe de toute urgence, pourtant si je peux vous aider je le ferai de mon mieux.

— Je vais essayer de faire court. Heureusement le Sindarin est bien plus bref que notre langue. Je m'appelle Fimbrethil et je suis l'épouse de Sylvebarbe un Ent de la forêt de Fangorn. Il y a bien longtemps au début du second âge, nous décidâmes que la forêt ne nous apportait pas ce que nous cherchions. Si nos époux s'y trouvaient bien, nous désirions nous, Ents-femmes, autre chose. Admiratrices de Yavanna, nous voulions célébrer la nature et ce qu'elle peut apporter autour d'elle.

Un jour que maintenant je maudis, nous quittâmes nos époux pour franchir l'Anduin et nous installer dans les méandres fertiles de la rivière. Nous apprîmes aux Hommes à cultiver les champs des terres sauvages. Les récoltes étaient magnifiques et leur peuple prospère. La vie nous était douce et nous en profitions. Fangorn la sombre nous paraissait loin, nous goûtions cette liberté insouciante, le sentiment d'être utiles et d'accomplir de grandes choses. Hélas, la région fut dévastée pendant la guerre de la dernière Alliance. Sauron pour affamer les Humains fit brûler leurs champs et bon nombre des nôtres finirent là de la main des orques. Les terres fertiles devinrent les Terres Brunes et pour nous abriter de cette folie destructrice nous remontâmes vers la Forêt Noire à plusieurs reprises. Nous avons finalement vieilli loin de nos époux mais aussi très loin de nos rêves. Peu à peu nous avons compris qu'à force d'en vouloir trop, nous en avions perdu l'essentiel de vue, la survie de notre race.

Cette nuit la plus jeune d'entre nous est morte d'une maladie de langueur et nous avons réalisé avec encore plus d'acuité que notre retour vers la forêt de Fangorn est devenu très urgent. Nous ne savons pas si nos époux y sont toujours, si ils ont été décimés par Sauron, si ils sont morts de vieillesse car eux non plus n'ont aucun moyen de se reproduire. Il y va donc de notre survie. Si l'on m'appelait Membrejonc au pied léger, au temps de ma jeunesse, ce n'est plus le cas. Depuis de nombreuses années nous sommes restées trop sédentaires et nous n'avons plus l'habitude des déplacements. Partir à l'aventure serait notre mort assurée.

— Que désirez-vous ?

— Nous voudrions savoir où se trouvent les derniers Enyd avant d'essayer de les rejoindre.

— Une nouvelle guerre se prépare avec Sauron. Je suis porteur d'un message à ce sujet. Très certainement, une nouvelle alliance sera créée pour essayer de détruire ce démon. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour entreprendre pareil voyage.

— Une fois de plus il y aura des morts et des misères créées, des enfants qui pleurent et qui ont faim. Les Nazguls en colère frappent sans distinction. Les orques sont à peine plus que des animaux.

— Il ne semble pas y avoir d'autre choix. Sauron s'apprête à asservir la Terre du Milieu. L'Anneau Unique a été retrouvé. Son œil domine Barad-dûr et recherche son propriétaire actuel.

— ...

— Je désire vous aider Fimbrethil mais je ne pourrai le faire qu'une fois ma mission dans ce conflit achevée.

— Nous ne comptons plus depuis longtemps en années, Legolas, fils de Thranduil. Nous attendrons.

— Alors si je suis vivant, je reviendrai.

.

Le temps passa. En bordure de la Forêt Noire, Fimbrethil et les Ents-Femmes en effet attendaient. De temps en temps, des échos de la guerre leur parvenaient. On murmurait qu'une Compagnie s'était formée unissant hobbits, homme, elfe et nain. Elles n'y croyaient pas. Nains et Elfes ensemble ? Impensable ! Elle avait pour mission d'escorter le porteur de l'Anneau qui devait le détruire là-bas dans la Moria. De lointaines nouvelles de la bataille du gouffre de Helm leur arrivèrent puis des échos des cavaliers du Rohan. Parfois, elles voyaient voler les Nazguls au loin. Un charroi passa, les humains qui le conduisaient parlaient d'une grande bataille en Isengard, juste à côté de Fangorn. Ils parlait d'arbres qui marchaient aux côtés d'un magicien tout vêtu de blanc.

Elles comprirent que les Ents de Fangorn avaient décidé de participer au conflit. En tout cas, ils existaient encore. Elles reprirent courage et bientôt l'impatience les gagna.

Enfin ce matin là, Fimbrethil sentit que le jour serait différent de tous les autres, elle ne savait pourquoi, c'était dans l'air, dans le soleil qui semblait plus chaud, dans l'horizon qui paraissait plus clair. Et lorsque Legolas apparut alors que l'astre descendait déjà vers l'horizon, elle ne fut pas étonnée.

— Bonjour Legolas, fils de Thranduil.

— Bonjour Fimbrethil.

— As-tu des nouvelles ?

— Je crois avoir mieux que ça, fit-il.

Elles sentirent plus qu'elles n'entendirent leur déplacement. Bientôt elles virent apparaitre trois ents. En tête venait le plus vieux, le majestueux Sylvebarbe. Il ne quittait pas des yeux celle qui était toujours sa femme, elle était devenue plus brunâtre mais avec ses cheveux d'or et ses joues rouges il la trouvait toujours magnifique. Son voeu le plus cher, revoir Fimbrethil une dernière fois, se réalisait enfin. Venait ensuite Finglas un peu poussé par Vifsorbier pressé à son habitude. Ils dévoraient des yeux les Ents-femmes cherchant déjà une future épouse qui leur ferait de beaux entures.

— Legolas, je te remercie.

— La paix revenue dans les terres du milieu, votre retour vers Fangorn en bonne voie, je peux m'en retourner. J'ai visité les Cavernes étincelantes du gouffre de Helm en compagnie de mon ami Gimli le Nain, il est temps maintenant de lui faire découvrir mes forêts, _je suis chez moi parmi les arbres, aux racines comme dans les branches_ (1).

— Peut-être serait-il temps pour le Prince Legolas de trouver une compagne et de passer au poignet d'une jolie elfe le jonc d'or de l'union ?

— J'y penserais certainement un jour, Fimbrethil et lorsque ce sera le cas, nous vous rendrons visite à Fangorn.

— Je sais que je peux compter sur ta parole, fils de Trandhuil. Ce n'est donc pas un adieu mais un au revoir.

.

.

_1. Partie de phrase empruntée à l'auteur du Seigneur des Anneaux..._

* * *

.

.

.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tentez votre chance ! Cliquez sur le bouton 'Review' pour gagner un voyage dans une île paradisiaque !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

**! ENFIN UN FORUM EN FRANÇAIS SUR FANFICTION NET !**

Il existe désormais sur ce site un endroit où discuter librement de nos passions communes : l'écriture et la fanfiction. Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ?

Auteurs, ou simples lecteurs, ce forum est pour vous ! Rejoignez-nous vite !

_Compte : Forum francophone (/u/577456/)_

_Adresse directe : / myforums/ Forum_francophone/ 577456/ (enlever les blancs)_

_Lien direct sur mon profil et dans mes Auteurs préférés_

_PS : _Vous n'êtes pas intéressés ? Faites quand même passer l'info sur votre profil pour les autres !

.

.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.


End file.
